Isaac IceCloud x Devin NightSong Smut
by Shadz the Kirby
Summary: The Thaumaturge hailing from Polaris and the Necromancer hailing from Khrysalis have loved each other for as long as they had remembered.


Isaac IceCloud lay alone in his bed, fast asleep. Devin NightSong, working at the desk next to the bed, finished the paper we was writing for professor Dworgyn and sighed.

He gazed behind him at his sleeping lover and smiled. He climbed into the bed next to him and wrapped his arms around the younger male. _"He's so damn cute..."_ Devin thought as he looked at Isaac's sleeping face, lips slightly parted and muscles relaxed.

Devin lightly kissed Isaac's forehead before he heard the Thaumaturge mumble something. "D-Devin...F-Feels...good..." The bluenette mumbled, followed by a jumbled mess of French that Devin didn't understand in the slightest.

Devin looked under the covers and Isaac did indeed have an erection. Devin smiled his usual malicious grin and started to kiss and lick the Thaumaturge's exposed neck and collarbone, which coaxed groggy whimpers out of the younger.

Devin loved how sensitive his lover was. No matter how many times they had sex, Isaac's reactions were what threw Devin off the edge. After all, the Necromancer's primary interest in humans was their reactions to certain events.

Devin's arousal started to grow as well at the mere fact that his lover was dreaming about him. His blood red eyes became fixed upon unbuttoning his lover's pale blue pajamas. Devin liked how almost everything Isaac wore was blue, and almost everything he wore was black. He liked the contrast.

Devin gazed at Isaac's abs and licked his lips. The Thaumature looked scrawny and somewhat malnourished on the outside, but he did have his fair share of muscles. After all, you do need some physical strength when you're a Wizard, especially when your main role is to defend teammates and take hits as a Thaumaturge.

Devin licked one of Isaac's nipples while tracing a hand down to his V-Line. The bluenette let out a quiet and breathy moan at the Necromancer's touch.

Just as Devin began to slide down Isaac's leggings, Isaac's eyes fluttered to life. Not realizing what was happening at first but then coming to the realization that what was happening was real. "D-Devin-!"

Devin looked into Isaac's ice blue eyes almost innocently. He smiled devilishly as he slid off the Thaumaturge's boxers. "Hm~?" The Necromancer said tauntingly as his cold fingers wrapped around Isaac's erection.

"W-Wait-!" Isaac stuttered in protest, with Devin ignoring the baseless request as he began to stroke the younger's erection. A series of breathy moans and mentions of the older's name were heard as Devin took the head of Isaac's cock in his mouth.

Devin slid his tongue up and down his lover's erection from base to tip, looking up at Isaac lustfully. Issac desperately wanted to cover his mouth to stifle his moans, but he knew Devin didn't like that. He gripped the bed sheets as he felt himself getting close to an orgasm.

"D-Devin-! I-I'm cumming!" Isaac gasped, biting his lip to prevent himself from screaming as he came. Devin swallowed the majority of it, before licking up and down the younger's member to get rid of excess semen.

Isaac was out of breath, his eyes closed from exhaustion. Devin started to take off his pajamas as well. "Ah-ah-ah, we're not done yet.~" The Necromancer said in his usual sing-song tone.

When Devin was fully naked, he held three fingers up to Isaac's mouth. The Thaumaturge eagerly took them into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the three digits until Devin decided that they were wet enough.

Devin tauntingly prodded a finger at Isaac's twitching entrance, which was terribly painful for Isaac in his current situation. The Necromancer decided that he had teased his lover enough as he slid the finger in, with Isaac letting out a series of wanton moans.

Devin began to slide in a second and third finger and scissored Isaac's hole. Isaac whined as Devin's fingers brushed agonizingly close to his prostate.

Once he thought that Isaac was prepared enough, he lined himself up at Isaac's entrance. "You ready~?" Isaac nodded slightly before looking into Devin's crimson red eyes.

"P-Please be gentle...OK?"

The phrase sounded so innocent yet so lustful that Devin couldn't stand it anymore. He slowly slid his length into Isaac. Isaac's moans grew more and more desperate as his lover slid deeper inside him.

Once Devin was fully inside his lover, Isaac looked at Devin in a lust-filled haze. _"S'il vous plaît...p-plus fort..."_ Isaac panted. Devin didn't understand most of what Isaac said when he spoke French, but the two had sex enough times that he knew what the phrase meant and complied.

Devin started to thrust inside of Isaac as the younger grasped his arms around the Necromancer's back. "D-Devin! _Tu es si grand-!"_ Isaac moaned breathlessly. Devin loved when he spoke French to him. It was just a sexy language in his opinion.

 _"_ _Juste là-!"_ Isaac moaned out loudly. "Jackpot," Devin thought and smirked as he repeatedly aimed for that spot that drove Isaac crazy.

Isaac could feel his second orgasm coming. "D-Devin-! I'm cumming-!" Isaac barely managed to make out. "Me too-!" Devin panted as his seed shot inside of his beloved, with Isaac coming on Devin's stomach in unison.

The two lay panting in each other's arms for a couple minutes before Isaac nuzzled into the Necromancer's chest. _"Je t'adore..."_ Isaac whispered.

"I love you too."


End file.
